20 Kisses
by shattered petal
Summary: Link's an idiot. Midna's a sarcastic harpy. Yet, somehow, they click. -Link/Midna
1. Chapter 1: The First

**Title**: 20 Kisses  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Couple**: Link/Midna  
**Rating**: T (shall change to M later on, depending)

* * *

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 1: The First.**

* * *

'Apparently it works.'

'Well, _apparently_, stuffing your face with a muffin while riding Epona works. Honestly I was growing a little bored by the amount of times you vomited.'

Link couldn't forget. Once again a great, marvellous plan had been foiled due to his rather fragile stomach. Which was ironic, considering the male spent his childhood and teen years eating slightly rotten vegetables and fish. It would be expected that his appetite be laid back, but even the sight of a food he didn't like caused Link to keel over.

Throwing Midna a sarcastic look he replied: 'You weren't much help. I asked for water–– I was _dying_ and _begging_ for water and you just got up and left.'

'You weren't _dying_.'

'I was in _distress_!'

'... To be fair, you were exaggerating.'

Link pouted. 'You weren't the one seeing your lunch the second time that day.'

'Will you stop arguing with me? You know I always win.'

Even moodier than before, Link continued with what he was doing. Retrieving a bandage from the tiny bag attached to his belt, he turned back around to face the imp-like creature again.

Inspecting her wound across her tiny wrist, Link made sure there wasn't any dirt or blood which would potentially infect her. 'Let me try. I'm almost certain it works.' Midna rolled her eyes. 'My mother used to do it–– and it did help.'

This was the first time Link had ever mentioned his family. Truthfully, Midna was interested to know more, but there were serious matters at stake. Anyway Din knew how sensitive Link felt when it came to his relatives, so Midna found it wise to stray away from such a subject. 'You're an idiot, but I think you already know that.'

'It's just a thought.'

'A _thought_?' Midna widened her eyes. 'Are you suggesting you _think_? Don't hurt yourself too much. I don't want you fainting on me. _Again_.'

Mumbling obscenities to himself, Link carefully took hold of Midna's wrist and raised the small wound to his lips and kissed it briefly. Lowering her wrist Link began to wrap a bandage around it.

When he met Midna's gaze, he was surprised to find she was fascinated in what he had done.

'When does it take effect?'

'Depends. The pain should stop soon...' Link trailed off when he realised she was being sarcastic again. She clearly thought this was all a load of bullshit.

Grinning mischievously, Midna patted his cheek. 'Aw, don't feel embarrassed. Look, I feel better already.'

Link slumped his shoulders and stood to his feet, Midna's laughter ringing in his ears.

_Idiot_.


	2. Chapter 2: See How They Run

**author's note**: I shall treat those who are following this fiction with an early update. Thank you to **Water Ripples** and **[ Zin ] ** for your feedback. I really do appreciate it. Also, have a Happy New Year!

* * *

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 2: See How They Run.**

* * *

Never in Link's life did he imagine girls would be running after him. However, accepting a challenge to someone who was already popular with the ladies and pummelling his pride in less than a minute, Link's reputation shone through Hyrule Castle Town. Before he knew it several girls, wearing the tiniest of skirts he didn't know existed, were chasing after him down the alley.

It wasn't that Link didn't appreciate the flattery. It wasn't that Link had anything against attractive ladies wanting to place their hands over his body (as weird as that sounded, he honestly wouldn't mind). It was that Link wasn't _experienced_. Ordon Village didn't exactly have pretty ladies running everywhere.

Sure, there was Ilia and she was very pretty, but apart from her, there was no one his age. While Link might appear the ladies' man, he wasn't exactly the smooth, manly man to be with. In fact, Link had his odd effeminate ways. Obviously the heavy shield and blade strapped to his back proved otherwise.

Once he was hidden from view and out of Hyrule Castle Town, Link found it reasonable to sit and drown in humiliation. To think, if he had stayed put and allowed those ladies to do what pleased them, he would probably come out as a better _man_. What kind of man ran away from ladies who were more than willing to keep him happy?

Unfortunately the only lady he had the confidence to be around was with Midna, and she wasn't exactly lady-like. Or, didn't _look_ lady-like anyway. She was an _imp_, actually, but a cute imp nonetheless. It would be wise he didn't inform her of that though, less he wanted his head removed. And she was capable of that.

'_Someone's_ popular,' Midna said, revealing herself from his shadow. Hovering to his height, she grinned, and he knew she would never let him forget what had occurred. 'Did you see how they run? Arms flailing everywhere, completely delirious. I fail to notice what they find so appealing. It must be the hat, Link. I've always been fond of it, myself.'

'You're not helping.'

'Not trying to help.'

Link sighed. 'I'm just no good with women, you know. It's a very new––' Wait, was it a good idea if he informed Miss Harpy about his lack of experience with the opposite gender? '––What's the point in telling you? You'll just make fun of me.'

To his surprise Midna actually looked a little offended. 'Telling me what? You've started the confession and you can't stop now. What's new to you?' Link didn't respond. Yet when he rose his gaze to meet hers, he was frozen by a harsh, iron glare. All he saw was death. '_Tell me_.'

'Fine fine. I just... I don't have a lot of... _experience_.'

'Link, you don't have _any_ experience. Unless you and that Ilia girl had something going on––'

'No, we didn't,' Link pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Well we once kissed, but that was it. So I have had _some_ experience.'

Midna hovered over to his side. 'She didn't look the type who'd jump into bed with anyone. I doubt the kiss was anything plausible. Either way, I'm impressed someone like you has got so far with _anyone_.'

'Will you stop it with the remarks please? It's starting to hurt my feelings.'

'That is the _point_, dear.'

Propping his chin on his hand, Link released another sigh. 'At this rate, I won't experience anything. I don't think about this stuff, to be honest. I'm more focussed on everything else.' It was true that Link only started to ponder about his love life since those ladies started chasing after him. In Ordon, it never really mattered because it was quite clear he and Ilia would have something going on sooner or later.

After everything that had happened, though, maybe the chances of them being together were zilch. She just... didn't have that effect on him anymore. Link certainly liked her, but not like he used to.

A lot could change in a year.

'If it helps, I haven't had much experience either.'

Link threw her a "Oh really" look, and she frowned at him.

'This isn't what I _really_ look like, and I don't look _that_ bad, thank you very much.'

'That moblin the other day was totally hitting on you.'

'_Link_, no.' In fact, said moblin spent a couple of minutes trying to figure out _what she was_, and Midna grew so damn offended she just couldn't allow it to get away alive.

He sniggered. 'I know. I'm sure you look lovely. You _do_ look lovely.'

Midna slumped her shoulders. 'Now I know you're just saying bullshit to make me feel better.'

Over time, however, Link had come to appreciate Midna's unusual appearance. After spending months and months with her alone, maybe it was natural for him to find her somewhat appealing. Not in an inappropriate manner. Just–– she seemed nice.

Nice to be with.

Link had thought over many times about Midna's true appearance, but all he ever imagined was the same imp.

'Thanks,' he said. 'That does help.'

'Good. It hurts to be kind. Especially to you.'

'Well I appreciate your sacrifice.'

'For the record, though––' Midna hovered over to face him properly, '––I could change my appearance to anyone you wished.' Before Link could speak, Midna transformed into a very attractive lady with long brown hair draped over a slender figure, blue eyes and pale skin. 'How do you find me now, Hero?' That grin was the same though.

Link had to admit this lady did not look bad _at all_. He wondered where Midna had seen her. Standing to his feet, the blonde found it surprisingly easily to approach the brunette, but maybe it was in the comfort of knowing that Midna was behind the face.

'I prefer the Midna I know.'

The lady rose her brows. 'Really?' For a second, Link wondered if he had flattered her, but the shocked expression didn't last long when she pinched his nose. 'You're so sloppy, Link, I couldn't _stand_ being with you.'

Giggling to herself, Midna remained in her slender form, and took a couple of steps back. Turning to him, she blew a kiss.

'Keep it safe. So you can look back on it and remember that at least one girl appreciates you for who you are. Not just your looks.'

Playing along, Link pretended to catch her kiss and place it in his tunic pocket. 'I shall.'


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Say Chocolate

**author's note**: Hi there. I wanted to say thank you to all of those who have placed this fiction on their favourites list or alert list, that's very kind of you. Also, if that's okay, would some feedback be all right? It'd be nice to know what you think, plus your reviews will encourage me to continue with this fiction. Thank you.

* * *

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 3: Don't Say Chocolate.**

* * *

Link's back was killing him. Apparently using the Dominion Rod to guide a statue for three hours was causing back strain, so the male decided to rest for a while. Sitting on the edge of one of the weight trays attached to the roof (possibly one of the most unusual platforms Link had faced), the man slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily.

For a couple of minutes Link was relieved from his companion, Midna, as she had travelled elsewhere within the Temple in the hopes of finding different ways to transport their statue. Not to his surprise, when Midna returned she wasn't a happy bunny to discover he was "slacking off _yet again_".

'I can't even leave you for a few seconds! It's a laugh that the Goddesses expect you to save not only Hyrule but the Twilight Realm as well. Truly remarkable.'

'_Easy_. My back hurts. I just need to rest for a moment.'

Hovering over to his side, Midna levitated just a little off the ground. Link was surprised she gave in, but he doubted she would be merciful for very long. If anything Midna was even more impatient than before the incident with Zant.

To think, she would have been dead if Link didn't save her in time. However that was a period he had no desire to return back to. And he doubted Midna was keen either. That had been a desperate hour for her, a moment when she was vulnerable and needed him. A moment when she showed her true colours and revealed that Link's life was more valuable than hers.

Link turned to look at the imp who appeared bored out of her mind. The impatience was beginning to show. Yet despite the impatience, sarcasm and downright rude attitude, Link had grown rather fond of the Twili creature.

'What are you looking at?'

Oh, and the anger issues as well.

'You,' Link said simply, smiling.

He wasn't sure what it was, but Midna turned away and he spotted a slight blush developing across her cheek. Unbeknownst to him, Midna found his goofy smile quite charming; because of this it was incredibly irritating as well.

'What is it?' Link's smile broadened at Midna's response.

'I'm just baffled at how you have women chasing after you.'

'You're not letting that go, are you?'

'Nope. But hey, they'll probably be the most out of a relationship you will ever have.'

Link frowned. That was harsh. Well, this _was_ Midna. 'Okay. Then who was the last person you had a satisfactory relationship with?'

Midna opened her mouth to speak, but Link quickly cut her off.

'And don't say chocolate.'

Midna smiled sweetly.

The two melted in silence for a while, or Link did anyway. Honestly Midna hadn't a _clue_ how this boy could just sit there for hours and think about nothing. Following his line of gaze –– which eventually led to the wall –– Midna wondered what he thought about. She sighed heavily.

'It's so peaceful,' Link breathed.

Midna rolled her eyes. Farm boy. Only Link would stop saving Hyrule for a moment just so he could have some _peace_.

'How is it peaceful?'

'For one, you weren't talking.'

She had to give him that. As much as it infuriated her, Link was right–– when she didn't speak it did seem a lot quieter.

Link grinned and faced her. 'I'm kidding. You have a lovely voice to listen to.' Midna wasn't having any of it. Folding her arms, she pretended to ignore him. Admittedly, implying she was a yapper did hurt a little, but she only meant well. Ish. 'Hehe, you look like you're sucking on a lemon––'

'Stop making fun of me.'

The grin never left his face. By now, Midna was desperate to punch his jaw. 'You're amusing when you're angry.'

Midna laughed, somewhat disturbingly. 'You haven't _seen_ me angry.'

She was aware Link's eyes were still on her, but she refused to look at him. This farm boy was beginning to annoy her and she really wanted to get through this Temple of Time. The whole ordeal was driving Midna crazy.

To be frank, there wasn't anything stopping her from grabbing that retched stick of his and guiding the statue to its proper place herself.

Said retched stick was just too big for her to carry.

Midna was interrupted from her raging thoughts when Link planted a wet, soppy kiss on her cheek. Midna shot a murderous glare towards the wall, frozen in place and ignoring how her heart beat a little faster.

_Yuck_!

Unlike his darling companion, Link couldn't stop laughing, much amused by her expressions.

'I hope you liked that,' Link said, standing to his feet.

The pretty bastard was too busy laughing to himself to realise Midna's magical hair had circled around his ankles. When he took a few steps forwards, the imp tugged and Link fell flat on his face.

Now it was her turn to laugh.

'More than you'll ever know.'

Link groaned, and pouted. She was a hard one to please.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Compares

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 4: Nothing Compares.**

* * *

Rain pelted on the roof, flooding the ground and leaking a little into the open window. A couple of hours ago Link had closed the blind in an attempt to stop the rain coming in, however such attempts were foiled. No matter. Where he slept, or tried to sleep, was a few metres away from the window, and the quilt kept him warm.

If anything, the rain was soothing, almost like a lullaby. His eyes felt heavy, and he was relaxed, his entire body falling limp. For once, he was content. No longer did he have to worry if a threat was approaching. Link was safe in his own home, away from danger, where he could sleep and forget.

Yet despite how tired he felt, Link couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the fatigue, or maybe he just felt so relaxed he found it impossible to rest. Either way, it wasn't settling well with him. This one opportunity he had to sleep in his own home, and he was ruining it. Not his fault, though. Midna wouldn't allow him to have another night here. Very rarely did Link seize the chance of passing his Village.

Turning to his side, Link came face-to-face with Midna. She was sleeping –– lucky for her –– but he hadn't witnessed her so calm and deep in a dream before. Usually Midna stayed awake for the majority of the night. Naturally she found it tricky to sleep in pitch black. Darkness was what she lived in, darkness awoke her, made her feel _normal_.

Clearly in the confines of Link's bed, and his home, Midna felt far more secure. Link was mutual. Both _were_ secure. Nothing could reach them. No one knew they were here, and he would happily remain in bed, alone with her, for a long time. It was cosy. Warm. Perfect, even. Midna dozed quietly, her innocence beginning to show, and he found her cute.

In a way, she had always been cute, but not like this. Link tended to forget she wasn't in her natural form–– there was a human, or Twili, behind that mask. Of _course_ she would show humane features. Link propped himself on one elbow, and studied her. Without the Fused Shadows, Midna appeared younger, more imp-like, less recognisable. But she looked better without the heavy ornament.

Link reached over and brushed a couple of strands of hair from her face. He froze when she stirred, murmuring something to herself, before returning back into her slumber. The male continued, trailing a finger down her cheek, accidentally touching a healing wound. Link frowned. He wished she'd tell him when she was injured. He did care, after all, and her life was just as valuable as his.

Pulling the quilt higher up Midna's small form, Link yawned, averting his gaze to the ceiling. It was still raining, harder now. The plants in Ordon were in for a treat and he knew the neighbours would be more than pleased to know their vegetables were being fed this evening.

Wow. It was funny. A year ago, that would have been on Link's mind: vegetables, plants, food. Keeping Ordon alive. While it amused him, it also made him feel a little sad. So much had changed since then. People had left and entered his life, and some he never even knew existed now almost meant the world to him.

Link had grown up. He was no longer a farm boy. He was a man. A soldier. A Hero.

Hero. It sounded so cliché in his head, and Link wouldn't be one if it weren't for his companion. Link sighed and dropped his gaze on the Twili, watching her for a little more. Maybe this was freaky behaviour, but it didn't matter. Midna wouldn't know.

It was weird, though. To watch her sleeping, when he always witnessed her active, constantly thinking, scolding him, advising him. She was a mystery, and there were so many questions he wanted to ask her. However it was usually Link who did the answering. Midna never allowed him to query about her personal life. It was all Link.

Well, for the moment, he didn't care. As long as she remained by his side, Link would be okay. And so would she.

Link kissed her forehead, once, before falling onto the pillow.

'G'night, Midna.'

* * *

**author's note**: Just a short, sweet drabble for this chapter. They shall mostly be varied, although humour seems to be a prominent mood with this fiction. Anyway, thank you **Captain Germany** for reviewing the prior chapter. Remember, your feedback means a lot. It tells me that you want me to continue. I appreciate it a great deal when someone takes the time to comment. Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5: Tired Little Hero

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 5: Tired Little Hero.**

* * *

It was warm. A fire had been made, and it burned proudly, casting heat into the room. The curtains were closed, and there was only the faint sound of distant footsteps. Aside from that, the area was quiet and peaceful. For once there was no longer an enemy in sight. That was just as well. If Link didn't reach Kakariko in time, he would have struggled to recover.

A bandage had been wrapped around his wounded torso, and a wet flannel lay across his hot forehead. He had a temperature and was drunk with fatigue. There was no more pain, more of a throbbing sensation, but he could tolerate it. Link had suffered far worse. He was lucky Renado was available, and he was also lucky Renado was so skilled when it came to medicine.

The wound was deep. Accidentally Link left his side open for attack and one of the huge, green trolls he had encountered several times sent an axe straight into his chest. Of course Link was winded and he found it impossible to breathe, his lungs giving in, as if his entire body was being squeezed tightly. By the time Link regained his breath, eyes watering, the troll had already swung his weapon. This time with the sharp end of the axe.

Only someone who was blessed by the Goddesses could survive such a horrendous injury. Link managed to, at least, make his enemy flee, but he couldn't continue. In his hazy last moments of consciousness, he was aware of Midna being there. She sounded impatient, furious and _scared_. He had never heard her sound so frightened before, and it frightened him too.

Her tiny hands were at his face, and she was panicking. Blood was pouring onto the ground, and Link was about to collapse. She wasn't strong enough to keep him upright. She wasn't strong enough to keep him alive. Within seconds, Link was warped out of sight, falling to his knees at Kakariko Village. Midna practically screamed at him to get up and find the Shaman.

Everything, after that, went by in a blur. Link could hardly remember, yet he was aware that Midna had vanished as soon as someone spotted him. He was aware that she didn't look content or happy, nor was she laughing at his pitiful stature. Midna never cried, he couldn't imagine her crying, but her _face_–– the way she looked, how her eyes were desperate and full of an emotion he didn't recognise.

It was enough to prove he meant a great deal to her. In a situation like that, though, Midna wouldn't have cared if the mask skipped. For all she knew, that was the last time she would ever witness Link alive. And she couldn't handle that. She could never handle his loss.

Not anymore.

The fire crackled, and he opened his eyes. This time, he could see. The ceiling was made of wood; the whole building was made of wood and he recognised where he was. The Inn Renado had let the children stay at. Link turned his head, his eyes watering and aching when he moved. Quickly, Link faced the ceiling again. Swallowing, he realised his throat was dry and it hurt.

Obviously the wound had managed to get infected. Link was extremely fortunate. To think, he could have actually died. Just by one foolish mistake, Link would have been gone.

Slowly, his eyes began to close again. The warmth massaged his flesh, soothed his soul, and he was soon in a deep slumber, dreaming of running, of those he loved, of hills and skies, of victory and... _blood_. There was a lot of blood. Blood everywhere, dripping from his scarred body, pooling the grass. In the dream, he turned his head and saw Ilia, but she was crying. Crying tears of blood, and then suddenly her entire body was bloody, she was a horror, and he screamed.

Blood, there was so much blood.

Then the children appeared. One by one, on their knees, wailing, scraping at their faces while blood trickled down their arms and legs. They were all bleeding; they were all dying–– and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Link tried to reach out, but his legs snapped and he fell forwards. The man gasped. He jarred his teeth, their screams were making his ears bleed. No, no he couldn't handle it. The pain was too much––

Link shot upright, inhaling for breath, eyes wide, body sweaty. His heart pounded against his chest, and his mind spun, and then everything hurt: his toes, his legs, his arms, his chest, his eyes, his head. Link groaned and craned his neck, the aching was awful. He needed it to stop.

Something light brushed against his cheek, and he sighed, eyes closed. Then a hand was at the same cheek, another hand placed on the other. He felt someone's presence. A presence he recognised and Link sighed again, feeling this someone's warmth. He wanted this someone closer, to touch them, to stop him from feeling so cold.

'It's okay.'

A whisper.

... _Midna_.

The Skies met Hell. Blue and red. A smile. Despite everything, he was smiling, and he fell back onto the pillow, her hands leaving his face. Link was calm again, the fire soothing his mind, her presence reassuring him that everything was fine. The monsters weren't nearby. They were safe.

It was only a nightmare.

Even though he was exhausted and needed more sleep, Link lowered his gaze and watched the imp-like creature sit beside him, hand resting at his leg, and she watched him, as if waiting for him to call for help. She was like a lion, constantly on guard while her companion rested. Maybe it was the herbs he had been given, or the comfort of the fire, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

His gaze was soft. Ever so soft, and it always had been. Link's head toppled to the side slightly, his eyes half shutting, but still watching. Midna was an enigma, and he had never felt so desperate to uncover what secrets she hid from him. Now, she had positioned the mask appropriately and he couldn't read her mind as well, but concern still seeped through her eyes. She was concerned, and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Finally, Midna wasn't ashamed to admit to Link he did _mean_ something.

Raising an aching arm, Link brushed the back of his finger against her cheek and she closed her eyes, inhaling sharply at his gentle touch. Then her hands reached for his and she held him there, holding, wanting to make sure that he was alive, that he was still breathing. That tomorrow he would wake up and offer her that same, wonderful yet infuriating smile of his.

They didn't care anymore: different species, different races, different status in society–– it didn't matter. It never mattered.

Midna kissed his palm, kept his hand to her cheek, before letting him go. They were silent, no words were needed. Between them, words were never required to express how they felt, what they were. What was happening. There didn't need to be explanations, questions or answers.

They simply _knew_.

* * *

**author's note**: Yey for fluffy oneshots like these. I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you **Captain Germany**, **TwiliRupee**, **[Cats]** and **saro2109** for your wonderful feedback. It's so encouraging. I received inspiration for this chapter a very long time ago from a drawing with a similar scenario. Kudos if you recognise which one.


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 6: Closer. **

* * *

'That was Heaven!'

Kicking open the door, Link managed to almost make Midna jump out of her skin. The imp-girl huffed and glared at him, only to be ignored. Asshole. Link was too busy searching for his boxers to notice he had irritated his companion. A towel was wrapped around his middle, and his hair was dripping wet. Telma was generous enough to let Link rent a room for free this evening, and the boy was more than happy to treat himself with a warm bath. Gods, it had been _ages_ since he had one of those.

After several minutes of searching for his desired clothing, Link gave up and collapsed onto the bed, again disturbing Midna's peaceful moment alone. Tutting to herself, she looked away from him, but her eyes slowly strayed back to his body. On several occasions Midna had witnessed Link half naked (and naked completely!), but not like this. She had to admit he did not look _bad_.

Rubbing her arm, Midna frowned. It really wasn't any surprise girls went crazy over him sometimes.

... and maybe it wasn't a surprise she got terribly jealous whenever a girl attempted to flirt with him.

The dumb idiot had no idea, of course.

What was more, she was admitting to the fact she found a Light Dweller _attractive_. There was unusual, and then there was _weird_. As far as Midna was concerned, Link was a completely different species. They were very different. In a lot of ways. The things Link found normal, such as expressing love and kindness, Minda would consider odd. A Twili didn't _express_ such positive emotions.

Rumour had it the Twili were simply _incapable_ of feeling said emotions.

Finally, Midna was starting to have doubts about this. Because what she felt, she knew wasn't _right_. It was wrong. What would her family think of her? Although her parents were deceased, she knew they would be frowning at her, disappointed. There were thousands of reasons why they would be disappointed with her. Midna was starting to feel disappointed in herself too.

Suddenly two muscly arms came around her middle and before she could do anything, Link pulled the imp to him. Midna rolled her eyes, her cheek squashed against his chest. Eurgh. She heard the boy chuckle in glee, squeezing her, and the imp was _this close _to slapping the idiot. When Link realised she was struggling to break free, he let her go. Midna growled, able to raise her head. When she glared at him, Link simply laughed.

'What's so funny?' She sneered.

Link sighed. 'I just... love being with you.'

The sneer dropped, and her entire face transformed into shock. _Love being with me?_ Quickly, although a little too late, she redeemed herself and scowled. 'That doesn't mean you have to grab me like that!'

Pride. One of her many weaknesses. It was pride which stopped her from admitting she _loved_ being with him too, that she would happily be with him for the rest of her life. That there was a possibility she no longer wanted to acknowledge him as a companion, but as something more.

Midna had always been devoted to her role as Princess, though, so the tumbling emotions remained locked within.

_I'm very different_.

It was unbearable to watch his cheery expression any longer –– for some reason, it upset her, his happiness, with her (how was it possible?) –– and she removed herself from him. She pretended to not notice his saddened expression. How much she hated it when his wonderful smile faded away, as if the sun itself had hid behind the dark clouds.

Now silent, possibly insulted, Link sat upright and stared down at the floor. He was thinking, and she wished she knew what about. Had she hurt his feelings? Surely not. Countless times Midna had been cruel to him––

Yet that was nothing to be pleased about.

When he straightened, she noticed scars littered across his beautiful form. Many were across his back, a reminder of his past, of his enemies. The boy had bled, been in agony, for Hyrule, for her. And he never once complained.

And this broke her heart.

He was much too young. Midna never even considered Link's age. He mentioned it once –– eighteen –– but never thought about it. _He was only a child_.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, nearing him. A small hand touched his back, and he flinched.

'You're cold...'

It wasn't an insult, but she wasn't pleased to hear him say that. 'You're very warm.' Gently, she trailed a finger over one of his long scars, and swallowed. _Poor boy_. _Poor, poor boy_.

Link closed his eyes at her soft touch. He clenched his fists.

Raising her gaze, she admired his slightly tanned flesh. His shoulder blades poked through his skin, and he was suddenly old–– a man. A powerful, fierce warrior. She noticed he had a few freckles over his back, a small, but fascinating feature. None of the Twili possessed freckles. They were extraordinary; his body was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Midna kissed the back of his shoulder, her lips soft but freezing. Link exhaled, and shivered.

It didn't take her long to realise she was the cause of the drop in temperature. Not wanting to give him anymore distress –– because she had crushed his soul enough –– the imp moved away. Link opened his eyes when her hand left his back, and his heart dropped. _I want you closer_. _Much, much closer__. _

Peering over his shoulder, the Hero watched Midna approach the window and gaze out of it, holding her arm. He recognised her posture: she was troubled, confused, maybe annoyed. Link frowned, sighed, then stood to his feet and walked over to stand behind her. They were silent, and he rested a hand at her shoulder. He felt like a fire, scolding hot, scorching, but she desired more of him. More of his warmth.

No words were shared. Midna didn't look at him, concentrating on his touch, how secure she felt with him nearby. His presence was powerful in itself, and her heart was racing so fast she thought it might explode.

_What's wrong with me?_

Then, Link slipped his hand away and resumed the search for his undergarments. Midna hugged herself.

It was getting cold.

_Foolish girl_.

* * *

**author's note**: Yes, Link has freckles over his skin. Deal with it. ;) I read on Wikipedia that Link is actually seventeen in the game, but seeing as I'm a year older, I felt that was very unrealistic. Mind, he isn't exactly in his twenties during _WindWaker_.  
Anyway, he's eighteen. It felt more appropriate anyway.  
Thank you **TwiliRupee**, **madlink007**, **Nikita Star**, **Kyoun **and **Lone Wolf 59** for your wonderful feedback on the prior chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review if you can. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

One last thing: I've written a fiction which follows after the _Skyward Sword_ storyline, but it shall include this couple, and you will soon find out why. Would any of you mind giving the fiction a go and offering a review? It's called _Sky's The Limit_. Thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7: Silly Boy

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 7: Silly Boy.**

* * *

Over time Midna had begun to appreciate the weird features within the Light Realm, such as how the sky grew darker throughout the day, and bright dots shone once the sun set, almost as if they were stuck to a blanket in the sky. Thanks to Zelda, Midna could now witness the hot, burning orb sink between the hills, and be gone for the night. It was almost sad how the change in day occurred, how quickly beauty appeared then went.

It came to a point where she wasn't sure if she _preferred_ the darkness anymore. As soon as the sun disappeared, people went to their homes and slept. It seemed like everyone was hiding from the moon, the darkness and shadows. That such a time was not natural, and they could not survive in it.

Night time was a lonely period of the day. Rarely did Link bump into anyone in the evening. Hyrule Field and Hyrule Castle Town were so empty and lifeless. Yet Link seemed undisturbed once the sun vanished. Maybe he was used to darkness by now, or maybe he just never cared. Maybe he actually _liked _night time.

At the moment the sun was still up in the light, blue sky. There weren't any clouds blocking the orb from view, and everything felt so... _clean_ and wonderful. New. The sun was especially warm today and she found herself attracted to the source. It wasn't a burning sensation, but it was soothing, warm and snug. She liked it.

While Link had ventured into Hyrule Castle Town to grab some supplies, Midna remained in the Field and picked a spot isolated from everything else. Hovering over towards an area of particularly long grass, the imp-like creature lay down, and looked up at the giant sun. Little did she know that such a task was very tricky. Suddenly her eyes were watering and she blinked harshly–– that wasn't expected.

However the heat felt nice. Keeping her eyes closed, Midna drank in the vitamin, her body rising in temperature gradually. The grass tickled her ears, but she ignored the itchy sensation. She was more focussed on how the sun worked against her skin. It amazed her how _anything_ could possess so much warmth.

She didn't know how many minutes had passed. Midna couldn't leave her spot, the sun felt so good. In fact, she could easily fall to sleep if someone hadn't disturb her.

A kiss was planted on her nose and she giggled, Link sniggering. Their foreheads lightly bumped together, and she opened her eyes to look at him. Due to the warm weather, Link's cheeks were slightly flushed and he had rid of his hat for now. There was joy in his bright, blue eyes but also a sense of mischief.

Link was good at sneaking up on people. Through so much practise, though, it came as to no surprise he could approach his companion without her noticing.

'Enjoying yourself?' He said, smiling that infuriating smile of his. It drove Midna nuts, but she could never have enough of his smile.

She didn't answer. "Yes" wasn't a decent enough response. Lately, she had been enjoying many things. More things than she would ever imagine. In the Light World, it was the first time she ever felt _free_. Not trapped in chains, ruling others constantly, always attending meetings, paperwork, and just _everything_... Here, there wasn't any of that.

Link made her feel normal. As if she were, and always had been, nothing more than a human being. No one else would be able to make her feel this way again.

_Silly boy_, she thought to herself when Link fell into the grass beside her.

Hands behind his head, Link released a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. After a while, she looked at him through the corner of her eyes, studying the man. He had grown so much, and she could see he needed a shave. There was something appealing about his facial hair. It wasn't too much. Only a little, but it certainly made him look older. No longer the sweet, innocent pretty boy.

But a handsome, fierce and mighty warrior.

The warrior who would never truly belong to her.

* * *

**author's note**: Thank you **Tyrant Ratatosk**, **tyfive**, **[ Rorufuu ]** and **Feierlich** for reviewing the prior chapter. I appreciate your feedback a great deal. **Tyrant Ratatosk** reasonably stated that these chapters are short, so I apologise for that. In future chapters, they shall be longer. Right now, they're still unsure about how they feel about one another, but once everything becomes clear, the chapters will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8: Words

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 8: Words.**

* * *

Despite the fact he had the almighty job of protecting not only Hyrule, but also the Twilight Realm, Link managed to steal some free time for himself. Of course such luxuries were limited, thanks to his loyal companion. At the moment, she seemed to be so impatient about his "slacking off" that she'd actually vanished into his shadow never to be seen again. For a while, at least.

Unbeknownst to Link, though, was that what really irritated her was the amount of popularity he was gaining within Castle Town. Today, Link had duelled with a fellow swordsman, earning a heavy pouch of rupees as a reward. However, many of the opposite gender had come to observe and now they simply weren't leaving him alone.

If Link was going to be brutally honest, he would have to say he didn't _mind_ the attention. Sure, there was something a _little_ unnerving about a woman desperate to touch his skin, but it was nice. It was comforting to know lasses swooned over him. Anything to stroke his ego, then Link would be very happy. After all, he had never received this sort of attention before.

'––No, back off!'

'He's mine! I was here first!'

'Oh, Link, _please_ let me talk to you––'

'I'll _happily_ take care of _your_ sword.'

'... Gah, he's so good-looking, isn't he?'

'Link!'

The blonde sniggered and watched in amusement when one of the girls snatched his hat, and several of them started fighting over it. Wow. The female gender were a show. Miraculously one of them managed to get very close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, while another kissed his cheek, then went into a fit of giggles with her friends.

A while later, the girls trying to win over his hat had finally given it back at him, and some had dispersed. Only three lasses remained, sitting by him, listening to his stories about his adventures. They were absolutely engrossed in what he was saying. Admittedly, Link did lie a little about some things which had occurred, but it was fairly accurate.

It was only when the sun began to set did Link remember Midna. She would have made an appearance by now, whether or not there was a crowd. He realised he hadn't actually seen her at all. Had she honestly been in his shadow this whole time?

'Why are you looking at your boots?' One of the girls questioned, the other two sniggering.

'Uh...' Link blushed. 'N–– No reason.'

'Oh, come on, Link!' Another spoke, standing to her feet and grabbing his hands. 'Let's take you to a really fancy pub. They sell half a pint of beer for two rupees–– absolute bargain!'

'I'd love to,' Link smirked, scrambling to his feet. 'But, I have a lot to do, and I can't spend anymore time with you, I'm afraid.'

'Aww... You'll have so much fun.'

Link pondered over this. It was near the end of the day, so he wouldn't be able to do much anyway. Plus, the girl asking him to escort her seemed very kind. Not to mention she was nice to look at. The other two girls observed the two, grinning ear-to-ear, and when he accepted the invitation they exchanged amused glances, then hurried away together, sniggering.

Now left with the girl who offered the invitation, Link felt a little more at ease. 'So, whereabouts is it?'

'Let me show you. My name is Sophie, by the way.'

'Oh.. Oh, okay. My name is Link. I'm–– I'm sure you know that...'

Grabbing his hand, Sophie escorted Link into the main square of Town, before guiding him towards one of the small pubs. It was made out of wood, with posters stuck near the doors, advertising armoury and alcohol. Several tables were laid outside, but Sophie seemed to want to dine inside.

Entering the pub, Link was welcomed with the stench of liquor, but the pub was incredibly warm. Slipping off his hat he followed the girl to the bar where they sat together and ordered their choice of poison. 'So, Link...' Sophie said, smiling brightly. 'Have you been saving the world all by yourself?'

Link snorted. 'Not really been saving the world, but I do my best.'

'Still, I'd hate to be all alone.'

'Oh right. Well, I haven't been alone all the time.' Link sipped at his drink. 'I've had a companion.' _Had?_ Midna was still with him. At least he hoped. The boy began to grow more uncomfortable. He wanted to speak to her, make sure she was still there. That was a ridiculous thought! Of course she would be. He hadn't done anything wrong.

'Have you made any killings?'

'I... Yes.' More than he liked to believe.

'Wow...'

'I've had lots of help, though. I didn't get this far on my own.'

'You're very humble, Link. Give yourself some credit.'

He smiled, chuckling. 'Thanks, I suppose.'

Sophie maintained a faint smile, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. 'You're welcome,' she said.

Link felt his cheeks reddening but he tried to act calm. Watching her, he realised she had very bright blue eyes. In fact, they were the brightest eyes he had observed. Light, not heavy. And her skin was pale, her entire being was bright, cheerful. Being with her made him smile, made him naturally feel happy.

So for the next couple of hours the two conversed together, usually chatting about Link's adventures, but sometimes slipping onto Sophie's life. Such as she worked on a farm with her father, and had two brothers and a mother. She had a family. It was nice to know he had met someone who had a loving family who cared.

They drank more alcohol, and laughed and smiled, but as the sun set behind the hills and the clock struck eight, Link's head felt heavy and he found it hard to swallow.

A long time ago, he felt this way. But this time, he thought feeling such a way was pathetic. He was missing someone, and dearly.

When Sophie excused herself for a moment, Link took this opportunity to speak to his companion: 'Midna?... Midna, are you there?'

No response. A sudden flash of fear ran through him: _has she abandoned me?_ Link exhaled slowly. No. No, she hadn't, and he shouldn't revolve his life around such a threat. That was silly.

Sophie soon returned and they both left the pub. It was dark out, and the moon had taken its place amongst the stars. She swivelled around on her heel to face him, and they shared a moment of silence, as if wondering what to do next, but she managed to say something.

'I imagine you have somewhere to stay tonight.'

'Yes. Telma's bar. Not too far away.'

'I know where that is.'

Link was smiling bashfully again, and when he raised his gaze to look at the girl again, she placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. It was short, but shocked him. Link hadn't been kissed on the lips for a very long time, and he wasn't expecting one from a girl he barely knew.

'Hm.' She pulled a crooked smile. 'Good night, Link.'

'See you,' he said dreamily, and watched Sophie walk away, until she vanished from sight. Sighing heavily, Link found a seat next to the fountain in the centre of Town. The night was silent, and calm, and, after a long time, he felt good.

From afar, out of his way, Midna hid within the shadows. Even though it was a position she felt ashamed to be in, she had watched the two, watched him laugh with her, watched them kiss. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the imp-girl was jealous. It was an emotion she was not –– and should never be –– accustomed to.

Jealousy. A neediness for someone.

At first, she had left him alone with the girl because she felt Link needed space. But now... now she honestly couldn't bring herself to face him.

A girl had made him happy.  
... and she wasn't the girl.

The only thing Midna had ever done for Link was put him through torture, made him feel awful about himself. When was the last time he ever smiled, and _meant_ it? When was the last time he was able to sit down with someone and laugh with them? When was the last time he ever felt _human_?

Midna only came to the Light World to do good. Somehow, she had transformed into a horrible creature.

... maybe she had been one her whole life, without realising it.

Tears stinging her eyes, she watched the blonde stand to his feet and then walk in the direction of Telma's bar. She didn't move, didn't call out to him, as much as she wanted to. She wanted to hold him, to keep him close, to tell him he was perfect to her. That she would do anything to keep him happy. _Anything_.

* * *

Link was hoping to discover Midna once he returned to his room, but when he arrived she was nowhere to be seen. The male swallowed and removed his hat and boots, and then sat there for a while. Maybe she also needed some time alone. It was only fair. But... that just didn't seem very Midna-like. She was obsessed with progress; she would have grabbed him at the nearest opportunity.

Removing his tunic, Link lay in bed wearing only his boxers. He stared up at the ceiling and waited patiently, studied the cracks in the wall, turned his gaze to the window, watched, waited. Hours passed, and she still hadn't returned.

The blonde slid out of bed and proceeded for the window. It was pitch black outside so he wasn't able to see much, aside from the glowing lanterns attached to the houses. Pressing his forehead against the window, he scrunched his eyes closed, now growing more and more concerned. Midna should be here.

Some minutes passed and Link had managed to fall half asleep while standing. When the door opened he almost jumped out of his skin. Turning, he saw the little imp hovering in the doorway and he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Goddesses she was safe.

'Wh–– Where were you?' Link asked, running a hand through his hair. 'I thought... Where _were_ you?'

Maybe she was overtired, or maybe she _did_ hear a hint of anger in his tone, but whatever the case, she didn't have a valid excuse for what came next. Midna was good with words. She used them to rule, used them to manipulate, used them to get what she wanted. She was good with words.

Tonight, the girl was speechless. Link had managed to steal every word from her, managed to silence the Princess, and he had no idea. He would _never _know.

Link didn't realise she was on the brink of tears until it was much too late. Without even a warning, Midna's hair met into a fist and went straight for him. She was too quick for him to move away. Link was punched ferociously in the stomach and he went flying back into the wall where he landed painfully. The boy exclaimed, gasped and then glared at her, hurt and bruised.

She could see the betrayal in his eyes, see how much she had upset him, and she couldn't look at him anymore. It was quite clear why she had been absent.

When Link regained his breath he tried to shout her name, but by the time he found his voice she had vanished from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The blonde exhaled, scrambled to his feet before pressing a hand against his head.

_Why won't you talk to me...?_

* * *

_Stupid, stupid... You foul bitch. You foul, ugly, terrible monster_.

It seemed no matter how many times Midna internally bullied herself, she still didn't feel better. Tears poured from her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. Damn it. Damn herself. Damn him. Damn everything! This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to _happen_. _None_ of this pathetic behaviour was supposed to happen. He was a _boy_. A farm boy who meant nothing to her.

Yet anyone wouldn't feel convinced about such a statement.

How could she hit him? How could she _hurt him further_? He hadn't done anything. Heck, _that girl_ initiated the kiss. And what did it matter anyway? What right did Midna have to react this way? Link was never hers to lose.

Away from the public, away from him, Midna tidied herself up, but she couldn't remove the image of his expression when she hit him. How hurt he appeared, how upset. It just made her want to cry more. How much she _wished_ she could be herself again–– her _normal_ appearance. Then... Then she would have the guts to approach him, talk to him, be honest with him.

How could he even so much as look at her? She was ugly. Of _course_ he wouldn't want to be with her. Who would?

Despite all of this, though, it didn't push away the fact she had upset him. Which was just ironic, really, considering she wanted to make him as happy as possible. It was funny how one managed to hurt those they loved the most.

_Loved_... how pathetic.

Midna managed to calm herself down after a while, and for a moment, she sat there, staring up at the moon, allowing another tear to escape. _I have to apologise_. Apologise. Midna had never apologised before. How do people apologise? She was aware a "sorry" was involved, but she couldn't talk. Not to him. Not after everything.

* * *

Anger, frustration and sadness had complete control over Link this evening. He didn't bother going to bed. After what happened, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Midna had harmed him, broken his trust, and this–– _this_ upset him. The fact she had wounded their friendship when he valued her so much.

Why couldn't she have said something? Link was an understanding man. He would listen. Of course he would.

Did she not trust him after all?

Slamming his forehead against the window again, Link jarred his teeth. He needed her to return! Stropping out like that was pointless. They had to talk. He _wanted _to talk to her, and sort this wretched ordeal. She didn't need to respond that way.

Yet, there was something a little comforting about the fact she _felt_. Stories were always told about the Twili: the fact they were emotionless beings who fed on darkness and evil. Midna's jealousy was linked to something; the fact she _did_ care about him. She was envious. She was, in the end, more human than he gave her credit for.

The door suddenly opened behind him and he curled his lips. 'Please don't hit me again, Midna. I'm very sore.'

No answer. Link frowned and gingerly turned to see the intruder. What he saw shocked him, but also made him smile.

In the doorway was the Twili herself, holding a bouquet of flowers. They were all white and gorgeous, glowing in what little light was shared. A small, almost reluctant crooked smile twitched across her expression. Then she found the words she needed: 'Is this how you Light Dwellers say sorry?'

She had bought him flowers.

... _Flowers_.

Link softened his expression and approached her, taking the flowers. 'They're lovely. Thank you.' A pause. 'How did you get these?'

'You'll be surprised what men would do for a pretty lass. It doesn't take much to shape shift into one.'

He chuckled lightly, but she didn't smile or laugh. Then he wondered if she was referring to what happened previously that day. Slumping his shoulders, he exhaled.

'You're forgiven, as long as you tell me what was wrong.'

Midna rolled her eyes, and avoided his gaze. He could see the damage created from this evening, and he knew she had been crying. It would be best he didn't tell her this, but Midna was very expressive with her emotions. The fact she cared so much about what she had done–– well, all the anger and betrayal he felt seemed to slowly ebb away.

In many ways, Midna was still a child, not used to these newfound emotions Link was teaching her.

'... thought that was obvious,' she murmured.

'Hey...' Link placed a hand at the back of her head and brought her closer to him. Then he kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, loving his touch and affection, loving him. 'It's okay,' he whispered, before wrapping his arms around her petite form.

She didn't care anymore how it looked, how it would make him feel–– Midna held onto him, pressing her cheek against his chest and keeping him close. To herself. As her own. But she knew Link was a man who didn't belong to anyone, not even her. One day the lead would snap and he would run free, and there was nothing she could do.

'No it's not,' she responded.

* * *

**author's note**: About time I updated, don't you think? This chapter was a lot longer than the others, so hopefully that makes you happy. By the by, I've been receiving quite a few reviews where people are concerned I've quit writing this fiction. This story shall have twenty chapters, hence the title, and I shall never abandon it. I've just been a lot busier than usual, so the wait for updates shall be longer. I am sorry about that.

Thank you **[ dawn ]**, **tyfive**, **d-saintsation-b**, **[ Scrambled-Dry ]**, **[ Guest ]**, **Master Sprintersan**, **Godly Gnome**, **[ Guest ]**, **MysticMelodyx**, **linxbolt18** and **snakedabomb** for reviewing the prior chapter. Your feedback is wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9: Early Rise

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 9: Early Rise.**

* * *

Light shone in through the window, blanketing the two heroes with warmth. Only one was awake, and she watched her companion doze beside her. He slept peacefully, mouth slightly ajar, and breathing in and out, in and out, _alive_. When the sun embraced him, crowned his head with the heat offered, he was a beautiful man. Almost fiction, unreal. Nothing compared to what this being had transformed into.

Yet a trait which stunned her, kept her in one spot, made her heart tremble, was his eyes. They glowed. Fierce and proud, that of the beast he was destined to become. It was funny, almost, how someone could appear so gentle and kind, but his irises were enflamed with a power she was unable to fathom. Whatever ability he possessed, it was too much for one man.

And somehow, he had complete control over the fury, the blade in his grip. The sword worshipped him, recognised the boy as its Master. Never did he shiver, shake at his invincibility. Sometimes, she thought he was naïve, ignorant, unaware of what was happening to him. Sometimes, _she_ was the one trembling, holding herself, watching the proud beast soak his glowing paws in blood.

Scars littered his wonderful face. Gently, she trailed a hand over them, caressing his bruised flesh, loving how the sun made him glisten. He truly was a man of light, a perfect creature, and even she was incapable of cloaking him with darkness.

Alone, just with him, when the wars had ceased for the hour, she felt happy. Content. It was a soothing emotion, one she hadn't felt for years. She wished this hour would last forever, she wished he would wake up, open his eyes, look at her and smile. Then suggest they run away, run away from everything, the plagues, the devils, the night, and live. She wished he would see her for what she was.

_It's okay to dream..._

Lately she had been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that they could be.

Nights passed and she would wonder if anyone loved him, if anyone had dug into his heart like she had. If anyone had invaded his life, ripped at his soul, damaged whatever sanity he possessed. Nights passed and she would wonder if she had changed him, created a weapon, a jewel, an angel which protected her, did her bidding, while slowly decaying.

Then she would laugh to herself. He wasn't decaying. He was growing, blossoming, soaring into the air and touching the bright orb above, ruling the heavens. Whereas she clung to her tail, watched him enviously, but longingly, wishing she could fly with him. But her wings were becoming ash, they were ripped, and she was the decaying creature.

One day her wings would fall, and she would collapse into the flames of Hell, too fast for him to catch her. He was much too good, anyway, too flawless, too bright. If she spent too much time with him, she would burn. Even touching him singed her skin.

She was scared, she didn't know if he was transforming into a God, or merely an angel.

How much she wanted to cling onto him, hold him tight, tell him that she loved him, wanted him, dreamed of him wearing the crown, of becoming a Man, a King, a Leader.

The sword was too heavy, though. It was ironic how he was strong enough to lift the blade, but not strong enough to let it go, let it shatter to the ground. He was born a warrior. The most he could do was bow at her, click his heels together and worship the Queen. She was an almighty fool to live a story where they _could_ be one, they _could_ be together.

When his eyes opened, blue emeralds looked at her, and he smiled warmly. 'What are you thinking about?'

Many thoughts ran through her mind, even as a child: death, war, glory, power, hate. 'Nothing, Link.' But now, all she could imagine was life, peace, happiness, victory and love. _Him_. The boy was every element. 'You're awake early. Go back to sleep.'

'I can't,' he whispered. 'It's too easy to sleep with you nearby. That frightens me.'

'I want you to rest,' she persisted gently. 'You're my guardian. A guardian can't do anything if he's sleepy.'

Then he smirked. 'And what of a Goddess?' He was silent for a moment. 'Do they continue to breathe without the act of rest?'

'How is there any joy in sleepless nights?'

'Time isn't wasted with the ones you love.'

'Yet without sleep, you die. Time is wasted when one tries to kill themselves for their own greed.'

Link propped himself on one arm, studied her, then frowned. 'What of you, Midna? You haven't slept.'

'Lately, I haven't been able to.'

'Why?'

'I'm unaccustomed to the light.'

'The curtains are drawn and the sun hides during the evening. There isn't any light for you to be afraid of.'

'I don't fear.' A lie. 'You're wrong, Link. There is a light, constantly by my side, and even if this light has started to ruin me, I can't let it go.'

'Why?'

'I know why, but I don't understand.' Midna looked away. 'I'm not supposed to feel like this.'

'No. No, you're wrong.' In one swift motion, he sat upright and claimed her face in his hands. His touch was soft and warm, but she shivered. 'Feeling emotions means you're alive, that you're human, that you are living. Embrace this gift you have. I, for one, appreciate the emotions I possess. You have no idea how relieved I am to wake up in the morning and feel an immense happiness.'

'Happy?' Midna was confused. How could he be happy? Even after everything he was forced into, he was still _happy_. 'What makes you feel this way?'

'I'm fortunate to not have travelled so far alone. If it weren't for you, I would have believed no one loved me, no one supported me, and no one would remember me. You know what has happened to me, you know how I've changed, how much of a better person I've become. I wake up in the mornings feeling so happy because I have found someone who _understands_ me. And she fights by my side, eats by my side, laughs by my side, and rests by my side.'

Not a word escaped her lips. Her eyes met his, and she believed him, and she clung onto every word. Despite how much he had revealed, she didn't back away, nor did she scold him for expressing his emotions so vividly. Instead she smiled, a small smile, but the most meaningful smile she had ever offered. And he grinned back, excited, silly, and wonderful.

Midna placed a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. 'You should go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.'

A content sigh, and he fell back onto the pillow, and she kept her hand on his cheek. Watched him, watched him drift back into a sweet slumber, one he surely deserved. Kissing just above his eye, she let her hand slip from his face, before lying beside him. Even though she did not sleep, that did not mean she was unhappy.

For once, she allowed herself to _feel_, to breathe and rest. Ear against his chest, she felt him rise and fall, rise and fall, heard him breathe, heard his heart beating, and he was warm. So warm, and she was certain to be the most happiest individual to walk the earth, even if the skies darkened in her wake.

* * *

**author's note**: Cheers for reading! An analytical chapter this one, and shorter than the previous, but I hope you all don't mind too much. I enjoy writing these sweet chapters, and it's nice for them to just talk, and not worry about anything else. Even though it's not shown in the game, I really like to believe Link did a lot for Midna emotionally, and she him. They needed each other to defeat Ganondorf, and Link would have had it rough without her with him constantly.

Thank you **MasterSprintersan**, **Yookainightshade**, **[ Guest ]**, **snakedabomb**, **[ Guest ]**, **TwilighttheWolf**, **demon-hell-fire**, **She-Has-Holmes-Eyes**, **Combobulated**, **Makokam**, **[ CrowsDelight ]**, **Suna No Ken**, **[ Naughty Bear ]** and **[ The Fierce Hero ]** for reviewing the prior chapters. Some of you have been incredibly supportive, and I shower you with appreciation. It really makes my day whenever I receive a review for my work.

On further note, I realise I haven't updated _Sweet, Dark Lullaby_ in quite a while. If anyone is reading this fanfic, then be assured that I haven't abandoned it and should hopefully update soon. Sorry for the wait.

Unfortunately I haven't been able to get round to answering some questions about this fiction, so go ahead and send me a PM or leave a review asking whatever the question was. I'll be sure to get round to them this time. Thank you again for reading, and see you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Breathe

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 10: Breathe.**

* * *

She was asleep longer than he was. Pulling on his tunic, Link glanced out of the window, watching the snow fall gently onto the ground. Out there, he could only imagine how cold it was, and he didn't look forward to escaping the confines of his warm room. Telma was generous enough to let him rent a room for the evening, free of charge, and Link wished he could stay longer.

Picking up the Master Sword which was previously leaning against the wall, Link sat on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake Midna. Then he studied the blade, how it seemed to shine, despite how many times it had been painted with blood. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of his own reflection, and he stared at himself for a long time, eyes wide.

What shocked him was that he didn't recognise the boy staring back. His skin was tanned, and very rough. In fact, part of his face was peeling slightly. Fortunately, this was only noticeable up close. His hair was bleached due to the sun, and his face more angular. Link's eyes appeared brighter than usual. Contrasted against his tanned skin, they would be.

It was frightening how much he had grown without even realising.

'Link...?'

Turning, the boy smiled at his companion. Midna rubbed her eyes, and looked up at him. She must have watched him studying the blade, and wondered what was wrong. Placing the sword down, he sighed and ran two hands through his hair.

'I'm different.'

Whatever he meant by this statement, it slashed her heart. Different? Different always meant "bad", different was never good. Link was unhappy. Frozen in place, Midna tried to speak, to scold him and tell him to grow up, but not a word escaped her lips. Yes, he was right: he had changed; he _was_ different.

But why did it matter?

A sigh, a soft sigh, and he raised his head. 'I almost didn't recognise myself.'

Midna moved, leaving the sheets and pulled at his sleeve. 'What are you talking about? Stop this.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, eyes on the floor.

No, he wasn't. He was only apologising because he knew Midna felt uncomfortable with the situation. As much as she wished he wasn't, Link was correct: she _did_ feel uncomfortable, but not because she didn't know what to say. It was more, she didn't know _how_ to say it, she didn't know how to tell him he wasn't different in a bad way.

The word he wanted was "change", but even that would taste like poison. Midna tried to catch his gaze, to hopefully register a familiar emotion in his eyes. However, Link refused to look at her, maybe out of shame or timidness. Maybe... maybe he was so used to her berating him about showing any sign of weakness, he no longer bothered.

Her breath caught in her throat. 'I should have told you a long time ago.'

Link stirred, eyes turned to her. 'Told me what?'

'I've been an idiot. When we retrieved the last Fused Shadow together––' Link noted how she said, "together", not just "I", but "together", '––I believed I could continue alone without you. Of course I was proven wrong. It's taken me a while to realise, but if you weren't yourself, Link, I wouldn't be alive. You aren't different. You've _developed_.'

'Midna––'

'Please let me finish,' she insisted, and he could see she was struggling. Struggling with words and emotions. It was a mystery how long she had been keeping all of this in. 'I need you to help me retrieve the last two Mirror Shards, and I need you to stay with me. The last thing I want is for you to beat yourself up about something so _incorrect_. It hurts me––' The Twili stopped speaking when Link moved a fraction of an inch closer, and kissed her lips.

Where she belonged, in her Realm, such an act was indecent, especially to that of a Princess. Link didn't know of her position, though, and he was a different species altogether. It was about time Midna got used to the Light-Dweller's odd affections.

When she tried to kiss him back, her heart went wild. Link was soft and warm, his lips terribly gentle, brushing against her own. They might as well not be kissing, but she treated this action as if they were. A hand rested at her jawline, and Midna let her own hands press against his chest, she had to put them somewhere. It was embarrassing, but she had imagined kissing this young warrior more than a dozen times, and, right now, she had to admit her imagination wasn't very broad.

Kissing this man was better than she thought. Midna leaned in, their lips pressed harder together, she couldn't tolerate the gentle brushing Link seemed to enjoy. She soaked in his heat, loved how firm he was under her touch, she felt so protected and safe. And she forgot everything: forgot he was a man of light, forgot she was a Princess who had been transformed into an ugly creature. Forgot everything, except that she loved him.

Link broke away and grinned, and his entire face lit up. Midna tried to smile back, but she couldn't piece together what had just occurred between them.

'Are you okay?' His voice was quiet, a whisper.

'Dizzy,' she admitted, meeting his gaze, 'I can't breathe.'

Link laughed shortly. 'You'll be fine.'

Then she remembered: wasn't _he_ the one who was in a state? Clearly she had done something right, because the grin never left his youthful face. Somehow, she cheered him up.

'What you said... I've been an idiot too,' Link said. 'I need you to help me as well, Midna. Without you, I'm pretty useless. I need you to slap me over the head when I start doubting myself.'

'Gladly, Link,' she replied, still recovering from the kiss shared. 'I don't want you to think you're different, though. Not like that. Have you noticed how everyone seems to look up to you? You grew up, and that's something I can't do anymore.'

'Maybe.' Two arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he hugged Midna close, 'As long as you stay, we're going to be alright.'

* * *

**author's note**: Honestly, I feel a little self-conscious with this one. I wanted them to kiss, of course, but not make a big deal about it, while not letting it pass quickly, if you get me. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the long-awaited updates. Please review if you can, and I'll see you all next time.

Thank you **MasterSprintersan**, **[ The Fierce Hero ]**, **Yookainightshade**, **[ Guest ]**, **Hope5683**, **Combobulated**, **[ TwilighttheWolf ]**, **LeSpy**, **Kencon2009** and **CrimsonMoon24** for reviewing the prior chapter.

[ TwilighttheWolf ]: I don't intend to write a fanfiction which includes OCs as protagonists or to feature in more than one chapter, sorry.

[ MidnaZelda ]: I may write a Zelda/Midna oneshot sometime, but not soon.

By the way, I've written a Link/Midna oneshot called _Time_. Be sure to check it out if you can- I'd love to know your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11: Heart

20 Kisses  
**Chapter 11: Heart.**

* * *

'Are you sure about this?'

Link surveyed the landscape, a daring smile stretched across his lips. Taking a step forward, he crouched down, eyes on the frozen water ahead. Snow blanketed the grass, and the sharp flakes continued to fall, melting in his blond hair. Raising his gaze, he stood straight, and inhaled. Link was fond of the scent winter seemed to carry through the chilly winds.

It was wonderful. Lake Hylia was absolutely magical when the snow fell. There was something sad about the fact Link only discovered such beauty now. All those years, hidden away in Ordon Village. Maybe it was for the best, but there was _so much_ outside of that little Village, so much glory.

The two were currently scanning the frozen lake. Recently they discovered a Heart Piece was buried below, waiting to be nabbed by whoever. Heart Pieces were valuable to Link. The jewels were tiny, but very powerful. They kept him alive. Even after so many beatings, Link was still on his feet, thanks to these Pieces. He needed them.

Why he couldn't wait until the ice had melted, Midna wasn't sure. Lately he had become just as enthusiastic as she when it came to saving Princess Zelda. As soon as they retrieved the Heart Piece, the sooner they could leave. Link required the extra energy to keep going. Fyer, the unhappy clown, was busy fixing the cannon Link discovered so he could be sent to the sky. The boy had to distract himself by doing something useful.

'It should be fine,' Link said, stripping off his tunic so he could slip into his Zora armour.

Midna had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. 'You're an idiot. If you die, then what?'

Link paused, and she hoped she had slapped sense into him. Then he shrugged, grinning. 'I won't die. You should have more faith in me, you know that.'

This time she _did_ roll her eyes. 'Moron. Fine! When you start screaming for help, don't expect me to come and save you. I'll just laugh and enjoy the view.' Lies, lies, all of it. But no way would she allow this idiot to enjoy the pleasure of her caring. Yes, she didn't want him to die, for thousands of reasons. However, she had some dignity. She wasn't going to _beg_.

Whatever had happened to Link, he was far more daring than he used to be. The first few months she knew him, the boy wouldn't have done something so reckless. Folding her arms, Midna waited until he was in his Zora armour. He threw another smile her way, but she didn't return it.

Used to her spontaneous moods, Link wasn't hurt about her level of enthusiasm. Clearing his throat, he stepped onto the sheet of ice, and paused, trying to keep balance. This wasn't too hard. During his time at Snowpeak, Link found himself skidding across a lot of ice. Practise made perfect.

The problem was that the ice wasn't _breaking_. Link stomped his foot, and then again. This only resulted in him hurting his knee. Midna closed her eyes slowly. He _was_ an idiot.

'Would you do the honours?' Link queried, gesturing to the frozen lake below his feet.

Maybe it was the fear of him dying, or maybe it was the annoyance of his stupidity, or maybe he was just being _himself_ which made Midna angry. Growling, she allowed her hair to form into a giant fist before smashing into the ice. Water sprayed everywhere, and Link didn't have a chance to breathe one last time. He plunged into the chilly lake, and had to stop himself from gasping by the sheer cold.

It felt as if pincers were nipping his flesh, all over his body. Link scrunched his eyes closed, then inhaled slowly. The Zora armour gave him the ability to breathe, and he was more than thankful for this gift. However, it wasn't that brilliant against the cold. In a matter of seconds Link couldn't feel himself, his entire body grew numb.

Staying in one place wasn't going to help, though. Link swam forwards, searching for the Heart Piece. The ice acted as some sort of roof above him, so he was unable to see very well due to lack of light. For several minutes, he searched and searched, hoping to find the Piece, but it never appeared. Hopefully Fyer wasn't messing around when he informed him about the Heart Piece buried beneath the water.

Suddenly he reached the bottom, moist ground scraping at his fingertips. Link looked left and right, eyes squinting. Where could it be? Maybe he had gone the wrong way? As he was about to turn around, the boy spotted sight of something glinting. It sparkled, glowing the little area in which it resided. Link's heart was in his mouth. He had found it!

Link swam as fast as he could, his flippers making the exercise a smooth ride. The closer he got, the more the Heart Piece came into view. Once he reached the jewel, Link grabbed onto the tiny Piece, then held it close to his body, feeling the warmth of it. At once he seemed to burst with energy.

Pocking the Heart Piece into his pouch, Link swam backwards, before trying to find the broken area in the ice which was broken. This was a tricky search. After all, Lake Hylia wasn't small. He could have gone in any direction while searching for the Heart Piece. Despite how much he was moving his arms and legs, Link could feel it growing colder and colder. He needed to get out, and fast.

Back on ground, Midna waited, a little anxious. Link had been gone for quite a while. She knew he was still alive, but how much longer did he intend to stay down there? The Twili sighed impatiently. Was he doing this just to spite her? Damn him. He knew she cared, maybe he was doing this just to make sure.

That didn't seem like Link, though. The last thing he would want was to upset her. So why hadn't he appeared yet? What was taking so long? Anyone with a shred of common sense would realise they didn't have much time in a frozen lake. In fact, anyone with a shred of common sense wouldn't _go into a frozen lake_.

Midna jumped when Link shot out of the water, gasping and removing his helmet. The imp-like creature hovered quickly to him, eyes wide, unsure whether to be angry or relieved. Link smiled up at her, and revealed the Heart Piece. 'Told you––' Then suddenly he was dragged back into the water.

It happened so quick Midna wasn't sure if he was pulling a prank. She remained frozen, staring at the hole he came through, waiting. It then occurred to her a creature of some sort had taken him down. Without him realising. Midna swallowed, heart pounding against her ribcage.

Never had she been at a loss with what to do. Quickly, she shook herself, and brought her hair into a giant fist again, before pounding at the ice. Each time her fist hit frozen water, it cracked, until breaking away. Midna repeated this, eyes searching for where he could have disappeared. She couldn't find him.

'Link?'

Silence. The cool wind blew.

Nothing. No signs of life. Midna said nothing, did nothing, waited, she couldn't do anything else but wait. But a horrible, _horrible_ feeling swelled in her, and she wanted to scream. To scream his name, to dive into the water herself and find him, but she wouldn't survive. She was more vulnerable than she thought.

A splash of water. Pause.

Then the boy broke through the surface, gasping for breath. Midna's entire form was trembling, but she wasted no time to drag him out. Her tiny hands clung onto his tunic, her hair claiming the majority of him, seizing Link out of the water. He landed next to her, choking out water, but chuffed. Very chuffed.

Midna held him close. She couldn't do much but cradle his head, and it was hard to not cry. 'I thought you died.' Link chuckled. 'You'll freeze. We need to get you warm.'

Awkwardly, Link scrambled to his feet. Midna never let him go when she escorted him off the sheet of ice and onto solid ground. The boy collapsed to his knees, inhaling sharply between his teeth. It was starting to get very cold. Midna was aware of this, and didn't waste a second.

'You need to get out of your clothes.'

It was a fierce order, and Link quickly removed his Zora armour. He gasped, 'Phew. It's b––bloody freez–zing.'

'You did just jump into an ice-cold lake.' Midna's voice was shaking, but she didn't care. She just wanted him warm and healthy and happy. Unfortunately a towel wasn't available, but being out of wet clothes was a good start. She grabbed his shirt and trousers and told him to put them on.

Link couldn't stop shivering. It was a challenge to slip on a dry top and trousers, but he finally managed. Midna took care of his oh so precious Heart Piece, the rest of his tunic and Zora armour. Then she revealed the crystal which would transform him into a wolf.

'I need to warp you. For the Goddesses' sake, just do as I tell you, okay?'

The boy nodded, trembling, but still smiling. 'Y–– Yes, m–– ma'am.'

With the extra layer of fur, Link was a lot warmer, but not safe. Midna warped the boy out of Lake Hylia, and directed him just outside Hyrule Town. Quickly she retrieved the crystal from his forehead. Before Link could say a word, she claimed hold of his face, felt his temperature. Link was freezing. His toes, and fingers were numb, and his head was pounding like crazy.

'You stupid idiot,' Midna said sharply. Despite her anger and disappointment, Link couldn't stop smiling.

'I know I am.'

In a flash of a second the imp was no longer before him. Now, he was facing a lady with pale skin, blonde, flowing hair and the bright blue eyes. Link's heart stopped, and he wasn't sure how to react when the pretty lady wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. It wasn't really much of an embrace. As soon as their bodies touched, Link felt a fierce warmth, and he hungrily absorbed it all.

Link rested his chin on the lady's shoulder, and raised his brows. 'Wh–– What're you doing?'

'I'm transferring my body heat over to you.' That was all. 'In my original form, I doubted I could do much. Possessing your height and body width, I thought it was more likely you'd gain more heat from me.'

Midna's wisdom never ceased to amaze Link. 'Oh.'

'Does this help?'

'Y––Yes,' he said, laughing slightly. 'Mm.' And it was helping. Link wasn't shivering as much, and his head felt much lighter. In fact, he would happily fall to sleep right then and there if his hair wasn't dripping with water.

'Link, we need to get you somewhere warm. That woman, Telma, should be of some use. Go there.'

The boy nodded, and felt a little disgruntled when Midna moved away. He blinked, and jumped when the form Midna previously possessed transformed into another person. This was someone he didn't know. Brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned flesh. It must have been someone they had passed in Town.

'I'll come with you.' Miraculously, the lady she had embodied was wearing a coat which managed to fit the shorter boy.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Midna tried her best to transfer as much heat as possible while they entered Castle Town and made their way to Telma's bar. Much to their relief, the bar was practically empty during this hour. That meant Telma noticed the soaking boy as soon as he entered.

Placing a hand to her heart, she stared at the two, wide-eyed, whilst they approached. 'Blimey, honey! What have you been doin'?'

'We need a room,' Midna demanded. 'And quickly. Do you have a bath? Link needs to be warmed up as soon as possible.'

Telma wasn't expecting the rather fragile-looking lady beside Link to have such a powerful voice. 'Right, yes. There is one available. The bathroom is opposite. Room two.' The barmaid collected a key in one of the drawers beneath the bar. 'Be careful now. The water is scolding if left on for too long, pumpkin.'

Without even a "thank you", Midna took the key and literally dragged Link up the staircase. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to the blonde, and ran a hand down his face. Link had to admit he hadn't seen Midna so affectionate before. She really _was_ that concerned about him.

By now, he wasn't breathing as rapidly. His pace had slowed, but his heart continued to pound. And he was still cold.

'Get into the bathroom and start running yourself a warm bath. I'll be with you shortly.' Then Midna proceeded for Link's room, unlocked it, before hurrying inside.

While Link dealt with the bath, the Twili searched for a towel. She closed the curtains and prepared the boy's bed, before busying herself with the fire grate in the corner. Although she didn't know how to create a fire manually, Midna's magic had no ends. Just by clicking her fingers, a spark caught the wood already placed there, and at once a fire was lit. Soon the room was embraced with heat, cosier and homely.

Midna could hear the bath taps running, and she soon joined Link to see how he was doing. The boy was now sitting down, arms wrapped around his body.

'Got a bit of a tummy ache,' he said.

'Link!'

'I'm sorry. I was silly, but hey, I got the Heart Piece.'

'Yeah, yipee. I don't see it doing much help now. You almost _died_.'

'Well... I didn't,' Link smirked.

Oh, what she would do just to punch that annoying, wonderful smirk of his. The bath was soon filled, and Midna yanked him to his feet and began to rip away at his clothes. Link widened his eyes, amazed she had so much strength.

'You're _ridiculous_.'

'If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be alive.'

Clothes removed, Midna ordered him into the bath, before leaving the room. She hurried down the staircase again to ask Telma if she had any spare clothes. To Midna's relief, Telma did own a couple of clothes in Link's size. Those in hand, she returned to Link, who seemed to be struggling to get into the water.

It was very hot. And he was very cold.

'Will you be a man?' Midna scowled.

'Give me a moment,' Link said, and then slowly he slid into the water. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he lay back, closing his eyes. 'Ah, this is good.'

'You useless man!'

'You just implied I wasn't a man.'

'Well, you're not. You're not even a woman, you're so pathetic and flimsy.'

'_Flimsy_?' Link cocked a brow, looking her way. 'I got rid of that giant creature which tried to eat me.'

Midna threw his clothes onto the ground and folded her arms. Even in a form which wasn't hers, she still managed to make her glares look frightening. 'Good! Because you would have tasted awful! You're so dirty and smelly.'

'Hey, I know you're mad, but I have a sensitive heart.'

'Sensitive heart my ass.' Midna strode over to the bath, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed the liquid into her palm. 'You Light-Dwellers get stinky so quickly.' Then she roughly scrubbed his hair with the shampoo.

Link scrunched his eyes closed and pouted. This wasn't humiliating or anything. 'Oi, you're pulling my hair, it hurts.'

'Give me a second to give a crap. Oh, it's not working.'

Finally Midna stopped scrubbing at his scalp. Link exhaled in relief, was about to say something, but suddenly the girl forced his head down into the water. Link created a wave once he could inhale oxygen again. Water was sprayed all across the bathroom, and he couldn't _believe_ she did that, after what happened.

Link threw her a glare of his own. 'That was rude.'

'Hmpth!' Midna threw the towel at his face and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

It took Link more than an hour to escape the bath. Drying himself, he pulled on the clothes Telma had kindly given him, before placing the towel around his shoulders. Bare-foot, Link left the bathroom and proceeded for his room. He was expecting to come into a cold, empty space, but was in for a surprise.

A fire roared in the corner, offering warmth and light to the room. It was cosy and snug. Link pulled a crooked smile, and entered, closing the door. 'Midna?'

'I thought you drowned in the bath. Took you long enough.'

He turned to where the voice came from, and spotted the young Twili seated in a chair. She was still in the form she took when she washed him. Link guessed she was playing safe, just in case Telma or someone came knocking on the door to ask how things were.

Link sighed. 'Sorry.'

Midna frowned.

'Sorry for being an ass,' he said.

The lady scoffed and stood to her feet. 'Sorry? Are you _kidding_ me? _Sorry_? I'd love to hear you say sorry when I end up burying your dead body!'

'Okay––'

'No, it's not okay! You scared me! And you had the audacity to laugh.'

'I've always been facing death, Midna. Why now? Why have such a response now? What happened just then was nothing. I managed it, didn't I? There have been worse situations.'

Midna inhaled slowly, clearly trying to calm herself. 'Yes, you have been in danger plenty of times, Link. However, you were doing your duty then. Thousands, no, millions, are relying on you to save Hyrule. I don't necessarily approve the "waiting for our hero" business, but it's true. You were trying to obtain a _Heart piece_! That wasn't exactly saving anyone there. You could have died for a stupid, pointless reason. _That's_ why it matters. If you die, then I'm lost. I need you.'

It soon became clear. Link exhaled, then rubbed the back of his head. He had been a complete and utter fool. The Goddesses had chosen him for a reason. He couldn't act so reckless all the time. Looking at her, he realised she was being brutally honest: she _did_ need him, just as he needed her.

'You're worried about that?' He whispered. 'Being alone?'

Midna said nothing. It was very clear what she was worried about. Link softened his expression and kissed her, just above her lips.

'You can't get rid of me that easily.'

The girl couldn't drill in every fact of life into his head, but if he understood what he meant to her, then maybe that was good enough. Swiftly, her tall, human form shrunk back to her imp figure, and she brought her arms around his neck and hugged him. Link returned the embrace, a smile plastered over his face.

'I suppose you can rest tonight, but tomorrow we check to see if that odd clown guy has fixed our cannon. We need that last Mirror Shard.'

'It's a big cannon to fix.'

'You're a bigger idiot but you're not that great a puzzle.'

Before Link could respond, she kissed his lips, hands at the back of his head. Even though this had happened before, Midna was worried her heart would burst. How much she loved having this amazing man all to herself, how much she wanted him to know how perfect he was. Their affections made her tremble, always made her clammy.

Link responded, smiling wider into the kiss, but it only lasted a couple of seconds. Midna broke the affection and sneered at him, before moving away, heart still pounding.

'Go to sleep, wolf boy.'

Link didn't waste a second to collapse onto the bed. Hand behind the back of his head, he stared up at the ceiling, exhaled. 'You saved my life. You have more than once, and I'm grateful for that. I just have one question: why Zelda? You first transformed into her, when you hugged me. To transfer heat.'

'She's the warmest person I know, and I don't just mean literally either. Really, she's the only reason we're here.' However, she had transformed into Zelda because she was the first individual Midna thought of, the only human being on earth who would be able to save Link from death.

'Do you sometimes compare yourself to her?'

A long silence. Link stopped breathing, waiting for Midna's reply. For a moment, he was scared he had upset her, hurt her feelings. But then, a soft, small form fell at his chest. Link smiled, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the dozing little imp.

'No.'

_Not sometimes. All the time._

Link trailed his hand across her back, and he could feel her muscles loosening, could feel the tension fade away. 'Do you still have my Heart piece?'

'Yes. I still have your Heart.'

* * *

**author's note**: Oh my gosh, I wrote an actual long chapter! Did you like? I decided to include some comedy to this fiction, but kind of ended it a little sadly. I think, after Zelda saves her life, Midna does wonder who is _really_ the good Princess here. I made an error: in chapter 3, Link and Midna are in the Temple of Time. And they still are in the previous chapter. I suppose it doesn't matter too much–– I doubt Link can complete a Temple quickly.

Thank you **Yookainightshade**, **MasterSprintersan**, **Makokam**, **Kyoun**, **[ The Fierce Hero ]**, **snakedabomb**, **Godly Gnome** and **Combobulated** for reviewing the prior chapter. I appreciate it!


	12. Chapter 12: Vessel of Wonder

20 Kisses  
**Chapter**** 12: ****Vessel ****of ****Wonder****.**

* * *

'I swear to Din and whatever pixie creature it is that you Light-Dwellers worship, that I will personally strangle you in your sleep if you dare fall off the edge again, Link. _No_, don't even _trick_ me! Otherwise, I _swear_––'

'Calm _down_, Midna! I was only having a little bit of fun.'

'Yeah well, guess what? You have the _worst_ sense of humour I've encountered, so the idiotic situations you put yourself through are _not __funny_!'

'I didn't die, though.'

Midna inhaled sharply. 'No. Not yet you haven't.'

'Thanks for the encouraging support.'

It took every ounce of strength in her to not hit him in the jaw. _Why __haven__'__t __I __done __that __already_? Eyeing at the somehow proclaimed _Chosen __Hero_, Midna considered just pushing him off then and there. _Ha__, __then __we__'__d __see __who's __laughing__!_ Unfortunately Link wouldn't actually be able to witness her smug victory, being dead and all.

_Such_ an inconvenience.

Wherever they were (Midna knew they were in the sky, but that was about all she could figure out), she didn't like it. The Princess didn't suffer a phobia of heights, however that didn't mean she wasn't aware that a mortal, stupid boy like Link could fall to his death. He was reckless. Or, more, easy-going. So easy-going he was just oblivious to danger.

Honestly, she could scream in his ear that he might kill himself if he stepped any further, and he still wouldn't listen. Caring so much for him didn't help the matter. Midna would rather feel _nothing_ towards him, like she did when they first met. That way, she wouldn't give a toss if he slipped and fell.

Of course she gave plenty of tosses, though. If Link died, then that meant not only Hyrule would plunge under the darkness of Ganondorf, but so would her own Realm. For the sake of many, Midna had to keep this dumbass alive. Why couldn't the Goddesses pick someone who had, at least, _some_ intelligence?

'What are these... bird things anyway?'

'The Ooccoo,' Link said. 'They're really handy if I want to travel across a room. If only I had wings, then I'd be able to get through this Temple faster.'

Imagining Link with wings was certainly an interesting thought. 'I hate to burst your bubble, but we've been in the same area for the past hour and a half. Are you lost, or are you too proud to admit it?'

'Midna, I'm a proud man. But an honest man also.'

'Whatever. Look, you have a map, genius. Use that. What is it with men and maps?'

Retrieving the role of parchment, Link spread it across the floor, and figured out where they were. He then pointed to an exit on the far east. '_That__'__s_ where I want to get through.' Placing a finger to his bottom lip, Link surveyed the area. The only way he could get to this door was by using his Claw Shot.

Hanging from wall-to-wall wasn't the safest option, but it was the only way to progress further. Midna also realised what Link would have to do, and she was not keen. However, they _had_ to get this last Mirror Shard. _Must_. The poor girl was practically jumping up and down in order to enter her Realm again.

Yet, despite her excitement, Midna was wise. More wise than she would admit. The loss of Link meant the loss of, well, an entire race of Hylian and Twili. She could venture on her own if he did fall to his death, but she wasn't as strong as she could be in her original form. How much she loathed Zant right now.

_He __won__'__t __die__. __For __once__, __have __some __confidence __in __him_.

'Do whatever you can, Link. We need this Shard.'

'No worries.' Link deposited the map into his pouch, before obtaining both of his Claw Shots. Looking down the edge, a gust of wind blew into his face, and he retreated. 'Phew...' It would take a while for him to hit the ground if he were to slip. _I __won__'__t__, __though__. __Not __today__. __Not __when __I__'__ve __got __so __far_.

Raising his gaze, he aimed the Claw Shot at a target in the wall. At once his body was lifted up, and his feet met the wall. Link clung onto the handle of his Claw Shot, ignoring the fact he was almost defying gravity here. This was no doubt the worst Temple he had ever encountered.

The other target wasn't too far away. Link had to reach a higher platform, but the way he was getting up there was dodgy. Link completely relied on his Claw Shots to hold his weight. Exhaling slowly, he shot himself upwards, then again, then again, all the while ignoring the height, ignoring how easily he could die.

Yet he made it.

Heaving himself up, Link let out a sigh of relief and rushed forwards. The door was near, but before he could reach it, something heavy flung into him. Link yelped, flying back. Instantly he grabbed onto the edge of the platform, saving himself. To his horror, the creature which attacked him had realised there wasn't much to be done for him to lose grip and fall.

Link remembered approaching one of these species before. An Aeralfos, they were called. Nasty things, but their shields were good targets for him to latch the Cling Shot onto. The Aeralfos had more wit than Link anticipated, and slammed its talon onto his hand. Link exclaimed, but clung onto the edge.

With what strength he had, he lifted his free hand and shot the Claw Shot straight at the Aeralfos' face. The creature flinched, and stepped back, allowing Link the advantage of climbing back up again. Unsheathing his blade, Link darted towards the Aeralfos, slashing through its hard flesh. To his surprise, the Aeralfos didn't hang around, and instead flew away in surrender, roaring a cry.

Link narrowed his brows. _Odd __behaviour_.

Proceeding forwards, Link entered through the door, and was not the least impressed to discover he had to use his Claw Shot again. This time, there was even less ground. _If __only __I __**did **__have __wings_. 'Still doubt me now, Midna?' He queried, aiming the Claw Shot towards the next target.

'You're a moron.'

'Sweet as always.'

Feet leaving the platform, Link zoomed upwards. He didn't notice the winged-creature darting towards him until it was too late. Link gasped, and was thrown backwards, hitting the opposite wall with a tremendous thud. The boy was out cold, and he fell lazily into the gaping hole below, the clouds waiting to swallow him completely.

Midna didn't waste a second to claim him back. Thankfully, she could levitate, so gravity was barely an issue for her. Before Link disappeared, her hair enlarged and grabbed him around the middle before chucking him upwards to land onto the platform he originally stood on. Her treatment was rough, but Midna had no time to be gentle.

The Aeralfos had turned its attention to her, but, this time, the creature was not alone.

Four more flew on either side. Midna realised this was the same Aeralfos as before, only it had brought along its buddies. _I __hate __this __world_. Midna was not in the mood for kindness; she never was really. Yet to watch Link almost fall to his death irked her greatly. How dare these winged assholes threaten to kill someone who she relied on so much?

_Gods_, creatures like these were utterly oblivious to everything! If it weren't for Link, they wouldn't be breathing right now.

Well, they certainly wouldn't be breathing anymore.

Teeth clenched, Midna's hair tightened into a giant fist and launched towards all four of the Aeralfos. It seemed two of them weren't expecting such a small imp to possess so much strength and power. Heart pounding, blood raging, Midna thrashed one of the Aeralfos around the room, before throwing it into the air. The creature did not return.

Another was crushed into the wall, its entire body squished by the might of her fist, bones breaking and head flattened. The next had already darted towards her, its dagger pointed, but Midna was more than prepared. Be it her anger, or her skill with opponents, she had her eye on every enemy there.

The Aeralfos did not notice the strange orb she was creating within her palms. Before it realised, Midna shot the orb towards the creature, and like a dart it stabbed through the creature's stomach, escaping through its back. Her last Aeralfos had witnessed the strange imp's abilities, and seemed to have some sense to not charge at her mindlessly.

Midna sent her hair at the creature, slamming her fist into the wall, missing the Aeralfos as it speedily flew from side to side. Giving in, Midna formed another orb within her hands, and shot it towards the Aeralfos, who only reflected the orb with its shield. By now, Link was starting to regain consciousness.

Opening his eyes, he watched the Aeralfos raise its shield again. Without a thought, Link struggled to lift his arm and shoot the Claw Shot at its shield. The Claw latched onto the Aeralfos' shield, and dragged it down. Screaming, the creature tried to pry itself free, but Midna's hair had already latched around its body.

And she squeezed, suffocating it. Link swallowed, horrified to watch this occur. He almost told Midna to stop, but she was killing the Aeralfos. He would have done the exact same thing. Maybe not so cruelly, though.

The Aeralfos suddenly became still and Midna released it, letting it fall. Link scrambled to his feet and looked over towards Midna, concerned, shocked and even a little scared. He hadn't fully experienced Midna's power yet, and he dreaded to know what else she could do.

Who was she? Someone of such fantastic abilities and able to conduct such beautiful, yet fatal magic, must be of importance. A guard or soldier. It would make sense, seeing as she was so keen to protect the Twilight Realm. Link wouldn't ask, though. He didn't think it was any of his business to know what status Midna possessed.

'Are you all right?'

Link almost choked. Her voice was soft and gentle, not at all reflecting her behaviour seconds ago. Two hands found his face, and he smiled at her. 'I'm fine. Just... hurt my back a bit. Are _you_ okay?'

'Been better.'

'We sure showed them, right?' He grinned.

Midna didn't smile. She kept forgetting how young Link was, how naïve he could be. 'You need to give yourself a rest for an hour or so. If you've hurt your back, you don't want to injure it more.'

However, when Link went to sit back down, he felt a part of his tunic grow moist. Link touched the wet fabric, and dropped his gaze. Blood seeped through the material. Groaning in frustration, Link peeled off his tunic and focussed his attention on his reopened wound. 'Damn. That is not good. I had this sewn by a doctor.'

'Obviously they weren't very good at their job,' Midna muttered, more upset than frustrated to witness Link bleeding. 'Hold on.'

Link watched the imp approach him, then place both hands onto his bleeding wound.

'I'm not very experienced with this sort of magic. In fact, where I come from, it's forbidden, unless practised by those of high status.' Hopefully this would work.

Link waited, and then felt something. He hissed in pain, scrunched his eyes closed, but trusted the sting he endured was meant to happen. The wound seemed to be tightening, he wasn't sure. It hurt and hurt, tightened and tightened, and then––

'Is it all right now?'

Releasing a breath, Link blinked, and looked down at his wound. His fingertips trailed across a thin line where Midna had sealed the injury. 'Yes. It should hold for now. That was amazing. What did you do?'

'Just some Twili magic. Nothing spectacular.' This wasn't true. What Midna had performed was a very risky magic, one she had been learning since the age of four. Never had she been able to conduct it properly, until today. 'Just take it easy.'

'Hey.' Link smirked, lowered his head slightly and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. 'Who are you talking to?'

'An idiot who almost died a couple of minutes ago. Go away.' Midna backed away slightly from his eskimo kiss. _Weirdo_.

'_True_, but I am smart in a lot of ways.' Link trailed a finger across her cheek. 'For example, I'm smart enough to know that I've ended up with a very pretty girl.'

'Oh for f–– Link, please don't,' Midna scowled, although she could feel a blush forming over her cheeks. 'One: I'm not a girl. Well, I'm female, but not a girl. Girls are what you were as a child.'

Link gave her a look.

'Two: I'm not pretty. That's obvious.'

'I don't get women,' Link sighed, averting his gaze. 'Many look so lovely, and yet they think otherwise.'

'Okay, Romeo, that's enough. I need you stop thinking –– which shouldn't be hard for you –– and rest for a moment. I'll try and figure out a way to the Mirror Shard, seeing as you're hopeless at that task.'

Link cocked a brow, and watched Midna retrieve the map from his pouch and laying it across the platform. A smile was at his lips again. Crawling over to the small imp, he sat behind her.

'What're you–– Hey!' Midna was unable to struggle out of Link's grip when he picked up her up, and let her sit nearly in his lap. '_Link_!'

'Hush, Midna,' Link said, resting his chin on her head.

* * *

**author****'****s****note**: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Midna showing her snarky and sass attitude is always a joy to write, especially when Link is his dorky, dumb self. These two are so perfect, really. Thank you for reading. I hope you don't mind an eskimo kiss. I felt Link would do that sort of thing. Not that Midna would _like_ that.

Cheers **HeiKitsune**, **The****Fierce****Hero**, **xXTwIIIgHt****ThE****wOlFXx**, **MasterSprintersan**, **Hope****5683**, **CrimsonMoon****24**, **snakedabomb**, **Combobulated** and **timbryanscott** for reviewing the prior chapter. Sorry for not responding to your reviews this time around. I've been distracted by work, so never got round to it.


End file.
